The One That Got Away
by NunyaBiznass
Summary: Selena comes back to town to be in her sister Demi's wedding when she runs into her ex Nick. What will happen? Will their flame return or will everything go up in smoke? Only YOU can find out in... The One That Got Away! We own nothing! Please Review!


The One That Got Away

It had been 9 years since Selena had been home to East Point. She pretended to sleep as Taylor drove and talked into his Bluetooth, but she looked out her window to the ocean. Was it okay to bring Taylor? What would everyone think about him? Would they be mad she hadn't visited earlier? When they arrived to the beautiful beach house Selena called home Taylor got their luggage. Selena walked up the steps of the porch that winded around the whole house. A woman came to the door. She was small and looked just like Selena. Smiling, she opened the door. Selena nearly jumped into her arms.  
"Mommy, I missed you."  
"Me too, darlin'." Her eyes watered as she held on to Selena. Selena pulled away, but didn't let go.  
"Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend Taylor." He stopped texting and turned off his Bluetooth for a second.  
"Hello ma'am," he said as he held out his hand.  
"Hi. Listen, honey, at this house we hug." She held out her arms. Taylor hugged her awkwardly.  
"Hey sis!" Selena heard from in the kitchen. Selena ran and hugged her big sister.  
"Hey Demi!"She said as she hugged her tightly. "Congratulations on the wedding!" Demi stuck out her hand. Selena gaped at the heart shaped diamond ring.  
"Wow! That is one big rock."  
"My hubbie, Joe is a good listener. We went to the mall last month and I saw this ring...on someone's finger as she walked out of the store. I was so in love with it! Joe had them make another one. And it's personalized." She handed Selena the ring. Inside the band said: I will love you for this life and the rest to come. Love, Joe.  
"Sister," she said as a tear escaped her eye.  
"Why are you crying?" Demi asked.  
"I...I'm just so happy for you," she said as she cried more. They both pulled away and wiped away their tears.  
"Well, come on Selly. It's almost time for dinner and Joe is coming home soon."

As they finished setting the table they heard a knock at the door. Selena's mom went to get it. A minute later Joe walked in with a bouquet of roses. He handed them to Demi. She smiled and kissed him. Selena smiled at them...until she saw someone else walk in.

Nick walked in and immediately froze. Selena did too. They both locked eyes in surprise. Demi, Joe, and Selena's mom noticed.  
"Uh, hi...Selena," Nick said. "Hi...Nick. Y-You look good."  
"Oh, uh, thanks. So do you."  
It had been 9 years since Selena had been home in East point. It had also been 9 years since she saw Nicholas Jerry Jonas. She was going off to college in California and he was staying in East Point.

Flashback...

"I won't go! I love you. I wanna stay with you," Selena said in tears.  
"I love you too, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Selena. I know deep down inside you want to go. I love you Sel, but I want you to go."  
"Thank you Nick. I'll always love you."  
They both hugged and he kissed her.  
... "Tomorrow s the rehearsal. I'm so excited," Demi squealed.  
"Me too," Selena's mom agreed.  
"Aren't you excited, Joe?" Demi said.  
"I don't really care." Demi frowned. "I just want to marry you." Demi smiled. "Aw, me too." She kissed him. Taylor smiled and looked at Selena. He grabbed her hand. She smiled awkwardly and glanced at Nick. He smiled awkwardly and pretended not to notice.  
... Selena hadn't thought about Nick for awhile. He was the one she had always planned on being with forever. He loved her unconditionally and she did too, but when she left they both found out that long-distance relationships were hard. Selena was always busy and they started having a lot of problems. They both decided to end it, but seeing Nick again made all the emotions come flooding back.

As Selena got into bed next to Taylor, she sighed happily. "I'm so excited for the rehearsal." "Yeah, about that...uh, Selena I came to work not just to come be at the wedding. I have a meeting tomorrow in the next city over so I'll be gone all day."  
She sighed. "Okay. I guess your meeting is important. I won't mind if you miss the rehearsal. It's not like you re not going to the wedding."  
He frowned. "What? You're missing the wedding?"  
"...Maybe. If this meeting goes well I'll have to. Please don't be mad. If I could get out of it I would."  
She pouted. "Okaaay. I guess you're off the hook this time."  
He kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe." And he went to sleep. She turned over on her side and sighed. "Goodnight." She turned out the light.

...  
Selena's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room. No Taylor. She sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the rehearsal.

... When she got there she was met by Demi at the door. "Selly, there you are! Where's Taylor?"  
"He has a very important business meeting. He'll be gone all day."  
"Oh okay. Any who... I uh forgot to tell you something..."  
"What?"  
"Okay you're going to have to learn how to dance the waltz."  
Her eyes widened. "But, but, Demi you know I can't dance at all! I can barely walk!"  
"Please Selly!" She pouted. "For me?"  
Selena sighed. "Fine."  
"Oh and by the way your partner's Nick. Bye!" she said and walked off quickly. Selena rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, but at my wedding I'm forcing you to learn square dancing!" she screamed after her. "And I won't tell her when I cut it out of the wedding," she whispered to herself. She turned around and locked eyes with Nick. "Oh, uh, hi Nick."

All day they rehearsed what to do at the wedding. They practiced dancing over and over and over again. It was getting late. "Selena," Nick whispered. "You wanna get outta here for a while?"  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Then on three...we run."  
"Okay," she whispered back.  
"One," he said. "Two," she followed. "Three," they both whispered and took off running out of the building. They ran and laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"Hey! Guys!" Joe screamed. "Let them, honey," Demi said as she put her head on his shoulder. "They're remembering..."  
"How do you know?"  
"Babe, I'm a girl. We know these things."  
"She doesn't seem to."  
"You can say that twice."  
"She doesn't seem to," he repeated. She rolled her eyes playfully. "You love me," he said simply.  
A smile spread out on her face. "Yeah, I do."

Selena and Nick went to the beach. She caught her breath. "Oh my gosh. If I don't stop laughing I'm going to die."  
"I know," he panted. "My sides hurt."  
They walked through the sand holding their shoes. All of a sudden, Selena felt a drop of water hit her cheek. And then another, and another, and another. Pretty soon it was pouring rain. Her and Nick ran until they got underneath the pier. The sun was setting. The sky turned a ginger color. All of the clouds were now pink. Nick looked at her. "I missed you, Sel." Her heart warmed at the nickname he had given her when they first met.  
"Me too," she admitted. He smiled. The sun went down slowly. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. She closed her eyes for a second...but then she turned her face. He missed. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice almost in a whisper. "Nick, I REALLY am sorry...but I'm with Taylor. He wouldn't hurt me and...I won't do that to him."  
He sighed. "Yeah. I understand I guess."

The next day was the wedding. Selena got up early to help Demi get ready for her wedding. Taylor couldn't go. As the guests all sat down Selena was getting Demi ready to walk down the isle. "Sel, I'm scared. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
"Demi, do you love Joe?"  
"Yes, with all my heart."  
"And do you think he loves you too?"  
"Yes." "Then that's all you need to know. You and Joe will be together forever."  
Demi smiled. "Thanks, sister." They hugged. "Okay, okay let's do this thing before I start to cry," Selena said, touching up her eyeliner.

The music started slowly. The double doors at the back of the small church house opened, revealing Demi. She wore a full pearly white dress and held a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. Her dark brown hair was up and held in place with sparkling white accessories. She looked down the aisle to Joe who was still in slight shock. He smiled at her. She smiled and began walking. Selena followed behind her wearing her lavender bridesmaid dress. She held the train of Demi's dress. Their neighbor Madison followed behind, sprinkling rose petals everywhere. When they reached the altar Demi stopped next to Joe. He smiled and mouthed: I love you. She mouthed it back. As the minister recited words from the bible, Selena couldn't help but glance at Nick who was standing behind Joe as his best man. Selena was the maid-of-honor.  
"Okay repeat after me," the priest instructed Joe. "I Joseph Adam Jonas..."  
"I Joseph Adam Jonas..."  
"Take you Demitria Lovato..."  
"Take you, Demitria Lovato..."  
"To be my wife..."  
"To be my wife..."  
"In sickness and in health..."  
"In sickness and in health..."  
"For as long as I shall live..."  
"For as long as I shall live..." He slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled in tears. "Okay, now you. I Demitria Lovato..."  
"I Demitria Lovato..."  
"Take you Joseph Adam Jonas..."  
"Take you Joseph Adam Jonas..."  
"To be my husband..."  
"To be my husband..."  
"In sickness and in health..."  
"In sickness and in health..."  
"For as long as I shall live."  
"For as long as I shall live," she said as a tear slid down her face. She put the ring on his finger. She smiled.  
"You may now kiss your bride."  
He caressed her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled away he wiped her tears with his thumbs. Everyone clapped.

At the reception Demi and Joe danced happily to a slow song. When it was over Demi walked to the DJ's booth and he gave her the microphone. "Okay so we've planned a little entertainment for y'all today." The crowd cheered. Selena, Nick, and other bridesmaids and their partners walked onto the dance floor arm-in-arm. Nick pulled her close awkwardly. They danced for a few minutes without talking. "Can we go talk somewhere?" he asked. She nodded and they walked outside and found a quiet gazebo. Green vines were intertwined into the sides along with strings of softly glowing yellow lights. They sat on the bench. Selena waited for Nick to start talking. His thoughts seemed far away.  
She sighed. "Nick- I'm sorry."  
"...No- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you..." he looked down. She shut her eyes tightly and said, her voice like a whisper," I-I wanted you to...but I wouldn't admit it..." He lifted his head and looked at her. "I didn't want to admit that I never stopped loving you...but I do. I was holding on to a lie with Taylor. He and I aren't meant for each other. I want you now. Before I didn't know who I was o-or what I wanted. I do now...and what I want...is you." He just stared at her for a second before leaning in and kissing her. They walked back to the reception holding hands.  
When they got back there was a crowd. Selena was pulled away by one of the bridesmaids. Demi turned her back to them and threw her bouquet. The group parted and in the center, holding the bouquet, smiling, was Selena. She looked at Nick. He smiled. She shrugged and laughed.  
"Huh, I guess you were right, babe," Joe said as they observed Nick and Selena share a kiss.  
"Of course I was. I'm always right." They hugged.

THE END 


End file.
